A Different Kind of Day
by Sewtunes
Summary: Sam and Jules have trouble focusing at work. This story takes place after they are cleared to remain on Team One Together. A one-shot.


Sam and Jules have trouble focusing at work. They can't solve the problem until they get home after shift. Takes place after they are cleared to remain on Team One together.

Disclaimer: I write for my pleasure and your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and about a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. In this case, I'm letting them play with each other. The situations and descriptions in this story belong solely to me using characters borrowed from _Flashpoint_.

* * *

Jules and Sam didn't understand why this day was different from any other day. Every time one looked at the other, emotions flared. They had a hard time avoiding each other. Forget touching. That sent them off into places neither should think of during work. They had been cleared to work together, to remain on the same team, but they had to keep things professional during work hours. For some reason, today was different. Minds kept wandering into wrong places during work, personal places.

The sweat glistening on Sam and his muscles bunching while lifting weights sent Jules' libido into overdrive. She wanted to be home with him. She wanted to be the reason he was sweating. She wanted to be under those muscles, not watching them from across a room where four other men from their Team were also working out. She glanced around the room. Nope, watching all the other muscle-laden men in the room did nothing for her. She tried to keep her gaze away from Sam, but she simply couldn't. Her eyes kept wandering back to him.

On the other side of the room, Sam was in a similar state. He kept watching Jules as she worked out. She was running on the treadmill. All Sam could think about was the way her hips swayed as she ran, the way her breasts bounced with each step she took. The glistening shine on her forehead made him want to lick it off her face. He tried looking around the room at the other men working out hoping that no one was noticing them trying not to look at each other. His eyes wandered back to Jules and met her knowing gaze.

Suddenly he could no longer lie on the weight bench. He popped up and headed over to another machine where he could sit and hopefully hide his physical reaction to the naughty thoughts running through his mind as he watched Jules run.

Jules' eyes followed him to the new station. He knew the exact moment she realized what his problem was and why he'd moved before he finished his normal number of lifts at the weight bench. He watched her swallow and shift her eyes away from him again. He tried to think about anything else but Jules, but she was right there, across the room, teasing him with her body as she ran. He knew she wasn't doing anything deliberate. He knew it was just him. She was doing nothing different from any other day. Why were things so different today? Why couldn't he keep his mind off her and the desire to take her home to bed? What could he think about to get his mind off the beautiful brunette across the room?

Jules glanced at her watch and noticed that she still needed five more minutes on the treadmill to meet her day's goal. She considered jumping off early but worried that the guys would notice. Coupled with Sam moving before time, she was afraid someone would put one and one together and come up with two. No way did she want anything private with Sam to seep into work, but today it was extremely difficult to focus on anything except Sam and wishing that shift were over, so they could get home and act on their naughty thoughts. What we need right now, she thought, was a hot call. Some kick butt action at work should take their minds off each other.

Without thinking, she licked her lips. Uh oh, shouldn't have done that, she thought and glanced at Sam. Yeah, he noticed! He had a pained expression on his face as he tried to avoid thinking about Jules. Seeing her lick her lips had only increased his desire. She could tell it was getting more difficult for him to concentrate on the exercise machines and not on her. Short of skipping out on the physical training session, there was nothing she could do. The machines were arranged in a circle. No matter which machine a person used, he faced all the other machines. So far they'd lucked out in that all the other team members were cracking jokes and talking with each other. She hoped no one had yet to notice that neither she nor Sam had joined in the small talk today.

The klaxon blared! Yes. Winnie's voice called over the intercom: "Team One, Hot Call, Gear Up. Gunshots at Merkham International."

Saved by the bell! Jules hopped off the treadmill and raced to her locker room to gear up. She didn't even look in Sam's direction. She hoped he felt the same relief she did about having something to do that would keep their minds off each other.

A couple of hours later, Jules knew Ed had it in for them. Ed had assigned them to work together to clear the building! It had seemed to her since they'd been cleared to remain on the same team together, that Ed had been going out of his way to pair her up with anyone else other than Sam. Why did he have to choose today to partner her with Sam again? As they walked through the office building looking for the shooter and any victims, they were forced to look at each other, talk to each other. They bumped into each other as they advanced side by side. Touching was inevitable. Even through all their gear, she still couldn't get her mind off getting Sam alone and naked. Of joining him without her gear. Focus, Jules, you've got to focus.

Sam was similarly bothered by working side by side with Jules today. Thanks, Ed. Why today of all days did you finally pair us up again? Can you read our minds? Can you tell we are hot for each other and this is some sort of evil trick you are playing on us today?

They both heard a noise up ahead and stopped. They had to look at each other to communicate about the job wordlessly via sign language. They advanced slowly and quietly until they reached the source of the sound. It was only an office worker hiding behind a desk. Sam spoke softly into his headset, "Sending out one via the north staircase." He motioned the woman toward the staircase behind him that had already been cleared. "Just go down the stairs and out the door. The police know you are coming. It's going to be okay, " he assured her. The scared woman took off running relief evident on her face.

Once the woman entered the stairwell, Sam and Jules were left alone again. They looked at each other and again began advancing down the hallway searching. They heard gunshots through their headsets and shot each other worried looks. They heard Greg call out, "Team, status?" Then they heard Ed and Raf say, "Subject contained." Even though there seemed to be only one subject based on initial reports from the office staff, they still had to finish clearing the building. That took another hour. Another hour where Sam and Jules had to continue working side by side, sexy thoughts continually intruding in both their minds.

As the scene was cleared and the police activity wound down, Jules approached Spike and asked if she could ride back to the Barn with him. "What's wrong with Sam?" Spike wondered.

"Nothing. He and Raf have something to discuss on the drive back. I just thought you'd like to have me in your truck since Raf is going to bail on you," Jules replied.

"Sure. No problem. You sure nothing's wrong with you and Sam?"

"Spike, I'm sure, " Jules answered. "We are just fine." As Spike turned away, she muttered to herself, "Maybe too fine."

"You say something?"

"Oh, no. See you at the truck shortly." Jules turned away quickly before Spike's acute hearing heard anything else he shouldn't hear. And she should probably stop mumbling to herself.

The critical incident had been fairly routine. While shots had been fired in the office building by a disgruntled former employee, he had been apprehended with no loss of life nor even any injuries to anyone. Debrief was quick. The Team was dismissed and told to go home for the day.

Sam and Jules met up outside at the Jeep for the drive home. They enjoyed traveling together to work most days now that it was permitted. No more hiding, except for secret lascivious thoughts about each other during shift. Those still had to be kept hidden from teammates. By unspoken agreement this day, they hopped into the Jeep and Sam drove home as fast as he legally could. He was glad their home wasn't too far from the Barn. He didn't think he could keep a lid on his emotions for much longer.

The relief in the car was palpable when they turned into their driveway. Car doors slammed. Bodies raced for the front door. The key was fumbled and dropped and finally stuck into the lock. The door banged open and was quickly shut behind them. Sam reached out with greedy hands and started ripping the clothes off Jules. She was doing the same to him. They paused only long enough to share a searing kiss before they returned to disrobing. They fell together onto the couch.

"Jules, I can't wait. I'm sorry," Sam said, as he drove home into Jules.

She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. "s'okay. Can't wait either." She met him stroke for stroke and plunge to plunge. Grunts and moans and sighs surrounded them as they came together in a hailstorm of sexual frenzy. They rode the crest together and crashed together, breathing heavily. Hearts raced. Skin was sweaty. They stared at one another in wonder and then burst into laughter. They sucked in big gulps of air as they tried to catch their breath and slow their heart rates. "I love you, Jules."

"What happened today?" they asked each other. "I couldn't keep from thinking about you this way all day. No matter what we did, you made me hot and bothered."

"Yeah, my sexy sniper chick wouldn't leave me alone today." They were face to face with his breath tickling her face.

"I didn't try to bother you."

"I know you weren't trying. You didn't have to try. You only had to be there. It was me. I could barely control my reactions today."

"Same here."

Sam was still on top of Jules. She wiggled the least little bit trying to find a more comfortable position under his weight, but that wiggling was too much. Sam was rising to the occasion again.

He lifted off her, reached out for her hand to bring her up, and said, "Let's go get comfortable upstairs. I want to take it slow this next time." He looked at her tenderly and placed a light kiss on her lips before escorting her up the stairs.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I wanted it fast and hard as much as you did after spending all day trying to control it. Whatever it was, it was mutual. I was right there with you the whole time downstairs. You get no complaints from me."

Sam ushered her into the bedroom, guiding her to the bed where he threw off the covers and gently placed her on the mattress. He lay down beside her, cradling her to his side, positioning her where he could watch her face. "Still, we are going to take it slow and do it right this time. I want to explore your body and make love to every inch of it. And you can do anything you want with me," Sam promised, his voice thick with desire, punctuating his words with kisses. He gathered her closer in his arms. Kissing her was as natural as breathing. She sighed in agreement and opened her mouth for his exploration. His lips tantalized hers while his tongue played with her tongue. He savored the taste and flavor of Jules. Sometimes he thought he could do nothing but kiss her all day long. Then she moved back from him and invited him to explore further down her body, and he thought maybe there were other things as good as kissing Jules.

While his mouth tracked gentle kisses down her shoulders and across her breasts, Jules was giving him the same treatment, matching him kiss for kiss and stroke for stroke. She had never been shy about letting Sam know what she wanted. His hands moved up her back, into her hair, where he allowed the long curls to trail through his fingers. He loved her long brunette hair. No surprise there. Her long dark hair was the first thing he saw up close the day they met. It attracted him then, and he was still attracted to it. It pleased him to be the one who got to see it the most when it was long and flowing. His hands trailed down her back once more, enjoying the goose bumps of pleasure on her skin.

While Sam was recalling their first meeting, Jules was matching his stroking and kissing with kisses of her own. She slowly moved her mouth down his chest, played with his nipples on the way down until she reached his waist. Then she started back up again, stroking and kissing until her hands reached his hair where she ran her fingers through the blond strands that he would think needed cutting but she actually liked it a bit longer. It gave her something to play with. It also appeared blonder when it was longer, and she loved the look of it, not to mention playing with it.

"Jules," Sam breathed over and over as he continued worshipping her body with his hands and mouth. A whispered "Sam" was her only response. She rolled him onto his back and climbed on top where she brought her mouth back to his and met his tongue in bold, familiar touches and strokes. Her legs straddled his waist, his erection teasing her at the juncture of her thighs. Heat shimmered around them, between them, binding them together. Occasionally she would wonder how and why she ever gave him up for two years, but now was not the time to dwell on past history. Now was the time to continue enjoying the moment and sharing their bodies.

Jules ran her fingers over Sam's face, memorizing it for the umpteenth time. Her fingers lightly traced his mouth recalling the things it could do to her, the magic it could create. She followed these thoughts by joining her mouth to his again. She could feel the tugging low in her abdomen as he worked his magic. "I love you, Sam." She scooted down his torso a bit further to bring their intimate parts into closer contact. Sam flipped her back over where he could use his hands to stroke her folds and tease her core. As his fingers stroked and fondled her, nothing existed but this moment in time and the two of them together. Need grew until Jules arched her hips and whispered his name. He accepted her invitation and thrust inside her welcome warmth. "This is where I belong," he whispered as he began to move in a steady rhythm.

"Yes," Jules breathed back. "More."

A groan tore from his throat and his movements became more frenzied. The wave built higher and higher until it crested. The name "Sam" screamed from her lips as she fell over the edge. With a final thrust he followed her over and held her tightly until the shocks subsided.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Sam whispered into Jules' ear as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
